Tal Fangire
Tal Fangire is the protagonist of Kamen Rider: Fang's Embrace. The youngest sibling of the Fangire family, Tal is unsure of his role in the Clan, and as such searches for a purpose. When needed, he (and his siblings) can enter combat as the Fang Rider. Personality Tal is a still-developing vampire, having only been sired into the clan a decade ago. Therefore, he is unsure of his role in Supernatural society and comes off hesitant to take up the family mantle. His family (especially Fangire bat familiar Shroud) sense potential in him and tend to egg him on. This forces Tal into a social shell that's only released around his Human friends, (and Shroud) which are seen by his parents as a distraction. Despite his anxiety of being clan royalty, he knows that his family cares for him and he tries his best to reciprocate. This makes him a dependable ally with a charisma that others flock to. Socially, Tal has a habit of questioning many of the things that occur around him. While this makes him appear naive, he processes his interactions rather well. This has resulted in an open-minded approach to life and the veil of secrecy, which has earned him the respect of his friends and siblings; but tends to put him at odds with more traditional thinkers like his parents. Appearance Outwardly, Tal has the physical appearance of a man in his early twenties, with dark blonde hair, Caucasian skin, and a thin body. He typically wears casual wear, (usually hoddies) often incorporating the color red in some fashion. Fang Rider To transform into the Fang Rider, Tal summons the Fangire bat familiar Shroud, which bites into his neck, infusing him with the magic that allows his body to don the Fang Rider armor. (which Shroud himself fuses into) The Fang Rider is a form that primarily fights up-close. As all siblings of the Fangire clan have received martial arts training since birth (or conversion), the Fang Rider mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat. This makes the Fang Rider a deadly enemy to enter a fist-fight with, as they can evade and attack at a moment's notice. The Fang Rider helmet also heightens the clan member's already-innate night-vision, extending it's range. The Fang Rider, having direct access to the Fangire Clan's pool of magic, can summon special whistles known as Notes, which are used to bond the clan's elemental familiars to the Fang Rider's arsenal for different combat situations. Tal uses this primary form the most, preferring the freedom of hand-to-hand combat to trick-fighting. - Gust Fang= Gust Fang When the Wind Note is inserted into the Fang Belt, the Wind Familiar is bound to the Fang Rider. During this period, the Fang Rider gains the blue Cobalt armor as well as the Gale Shredder sword. The Fang Rider sees a subtle increase in both strength and speed while in this mode. The different siblings apply their various sword-styles in combat when assuming Gust Fang. Tal holds the Gale Shredder in typical one-handed fashion, often rushing in for aggressive combo attacks. The Fang Rider also has the ability to mildly control the forces of wind when assuming Gust Fang. They can increase the speed of blowing wind, as well as release gust shockwaves from the Gale Shredder. The Fang Rider can destroy an enemy using the Thousand Twister finishing move, which sees the Fang Rider fire many gusts of wind from the Gale Shredder. While the enemy is immobilized,the Fang Rider jumps into the now raging tornado and delivers a Rider Kick to the enemy in the eye of the storm. - Wave Fang= Wave Fang When the Aqua Note is inserted into the Fang Belt, the Water Familiar is bound to the Fang Rider. When using the powers of the Water Familiar, the Fang Rider gains the green Emerald armor and the Bubble Blaster gun, a long-ranged one-handed gun that can shoot pressurized water-bullets at an enemy. Wave Fang is designed around accuracy and precise targetting. Where the Fang Rider loses in strength, they gain in maximum speed and reaction times; enhancing their already vampiric reflexes. Water Fang also possesses the ability to mildly control most forms of water, allowing the Fang Rider to form rudimentary water constructs with a free hand or, if necessary, control the flow of pouring rain. (Tal has yet to demontrate this ability in-show) The Fang Rider can destroy an enemy using the Terror Tide finishing move, which involves shooting a massive fang-shaped tidal wave from the Bubble Blaster that "bites" onto the enemy, crushing them under massive water pressure. - Stone Fang= Stone Fang When the Earth Note is inserted into the Fang Belt, the Stone Familiar is bound to the Fang Rider. The powers of the Stone Familiar grant the Fang Rider the purple Topaz armor and the Ground Splitter, a massive hammer that can smash almost anything with amazing force. The Fang Rider's speed takes a dip, but in exchange they gain the highest physical strength of the Familiar Forms. Hand-to-hand, the Fang Rider can overpower most enemies thanks to the gauntlets that amplify their punches. Stone Fang also possesses the ability to cause minor earthquakes when a free hand touches a rocky surface. They can also toss up a mound of dirt to act as a two-second shield when necessary. The Fang Rider can destroy an enemy using the Tectonic Crusher finishing move, which involves the Fang Rider opening up a chasm in the earth that traps the enemy, allowing them to smash the enemy with a powered-up Ground Splitter slam, that caves them in, crushing them. - Amalgam Fang= Amalgam Fang In dire straits, a sibling of the Fangire clan can summon all three Familiars at once, inserting all three Notes into the Fang Belt to become Amalgam Fang. For every sibling but Tal, this is the Fang Rider's strongest form. When assuming Amalgam Fang, the Fang Rider has access to every elemental weapon at all times, at no ability cost. As such, the Fang Rider is equipped for all situations and can handle almost any opponent. However, the Amalgam Fang formation has a fatal flaw: It is temporary. Due to the Fangire siblings' still-developing magical powers, their bodies can only handle the full extent of the clan's power for about five minutes before it begins eating their bodies away. As such, it is a last-resort form only. The Fang Rider can destroy an enemy with the Fangire Slicer finishing move, which involves the Fang Rider releasing a symbol of the Fangre famil crest, which seals the enemy in place for a final Gale Shredder stab infused with energy from all three Familiars. Despite being able to assume the form, Tal never uses the Amalgam Fang form in-show. - Nosferatu Fang= Nosferatu Fang When Tal's father attempts to erase the memories of his Human friends, a powerful burst of emotion from Tal pre-maturely awakens the true extent of his vampiric genes, allowing Tal to assume a form no Fangire Clan member has been able to achieve in five thousand years: Nosferatu Fang. After the first transformation, Sadler crafts a specialized Dragon Note that allows Tal to assume the form again. When assuming Nosferatu Fang, Tal's Fang Rider armor gains a golden pauldron over the primary suit, (as well as the helmet) and a red cape. In battle, Tal's vampiric powers skyrocket, allowing him to easily match the Royal Fang Rider in terms of ability. Tal gains the ability to use any of the elemental Familiars' weapons without the need to insert Notes. He also gains a golden sword-weapon known as the Bloodbather, which possesses enough native strength to cut steel in half with a half-swing. Unfortunately, as the form has yet to be properly harnessed, usage of Nosferatu Fang puts heavy physical and mental strain on Tal, causing him to enter a brief coma if overused. Nosferatu Fang can destroy an enemy using the Fang Fever finishing move, which sees the Fang Rider turn day to night, before firing a blood-red Fangire crest shockwave from the Bloodbather, which obliterates the enemy with a powerful explosion. }} Trivia * Nosferatu Fang's usage of Familiar weapons is not present in Kamen Rider Kiva, being an American-exclusive ability. While the Special DVD of Kiva shows the Rider assuming a DoGaBaKi version of Emperor Form, Fang's Embrace adds the Arms Monsters' arsenals to the standard variation. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders